Gatchaman Versus Turtle King
Gatchaman Versus Turtle King (ガッチャマン対タートル・キング Gacchaman Tai Tātoru Kingu) is the first episode of Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. Content Summary Plot A huge turtle-shaped mecha, the "Turtleking" attacks a uranium storage facility. The ISO and the delegates of various countries are very concerned. Nambu, the only person who previously knew of Galactor, now officially announces the existence of both the criminal organization "Galactor", as well as the Science Ninja Team that has been formed to resist them. The Science Ninja Team receives Nambu's orders, unites in the God Phoenix, and flies off right away to a missile launching base where the mecha was sighted. Ken stops Joe, who's eager to get into his first real fight. Ken takes Jun along and they sneak inside the mecha. With Ken's help the God Phoenix then enters the mecha and Joe, Jinpei and Ryu join the battle against the Galactor members. Elsewhere, the commander of the mecha tells Berg Katse of the Science Ninja Team's existence. Katse then relays the message to Governor X. In accordance with X's instructions, Katse orders the Science Ninja Team to be destroyed. The order is to have the mecha make a suicidal plunge, taking the God Phoenix with it, thus burying the Science Ninja Team. But at the very last moment, the God Phoenix escapes the mecha by using the Firebird Effect. Voice Cast Original Japanese version *Ken: Katsuji Mori *Joe: Isao Sasaki *Jun: Kazuko Sugiyama *Jinpei: Yoku Shioya *Ryu: Shingo Kanemoto *Dr.Nambu: Toru Ohira *Berg Katse: Mikio Terashima *Leader X: Nobuo Tanaka *Turtle King Commander: Yuzuru Fujimoto *Director Anderson: Teiji Oomiya *Narrator: Hideo Kinoshita ADV Films dub (2005) *Ken: Leraldo Anzaldua *Joe: Brian Jepson *Jun: Kim Prause *Jinpei: Luci Christian *Ryu: Victor Carsrud *Dr.Nambu: Andy McAvin *Berg Katse: Edwin Neal *Leader X: Winston Parish *Turtle King Commander: Rob Mungle *Director Anderson: Marty Fleck *Narrator: George Manley *Additional Voices: Edwin Neal, Rob Mungle, Vic Mignogna, Mike Vance, Charles Campbell, Eden J. Barrera "Battle of the Planets" (1978) *Mark: Casey Kasem *Jason: David Joliffe *Princess: Janet Waldo *Keyop, 7-Zark-7: Alan Young *Tiny: Ronnie Schell *Zoltar, The Spirit: Keye Luke *Commander Gorok: Alan Oppenheimer "G-Force" (1987) *Ace: Sam Fontana *Dirk: Cam Clarke *Aggie, Peewee: Barbara Goodson *Hooty, Dr. Brighthead, Computor, Stegosaur Commander: Gregg Berger *Galactor: Bill Capizzi Trivia Edits in English Adaptations While the version by ADV Films is uncut, what follows is a summary of censorship and changes made in the first two English releases of the series: Battle of the Planets: "Attack of the Space Terrapin" *A prologue is added before the Turtle King's appearance, so that the Sandy Frank creation of 7-Zark-7 introduces the team (renamed "G-Force"). A scene from the end of episode 80 ("Come Back! Boomerang") was also utilized, shown during Zark's monologue about G-Force. * The Turtle King is renamed "The Space Terrapin", and it aims to steal a mineral named "Vitalumous" rather than uranium. Scenes of civilian death were censored during the sequence where the mecha breaks into the vault. A detailed shot of the mecha blowing up armed tanks was also cut, followed by shots of the Turtle King looming over the disaster. * The entire ISO meeting is excised, along with Dr. Nambu's first appearance. The scene of Nambu contacting Ken is also cut, so that Zark contacts Mark (Ken) instead. Zark also claims that he controls the team's transformations. * A scene is added to Keyop(Jinpei)'s introduction, where Zark explains that he was cloned from a singe cell. The scene depicts an American-drawn version of Keyop shown on one of Zark's monitors in his control room. * Zark claims that the team's strength comes from "cerebonic implants" put in them, and that they've been trained since birth to control the mysterious powers. * Nambu's orders to the team are edited out, with Zark taking his place. Jinpei's botching of Galactor's name is changed to Keyop stammering and threatening "My bare hands!", with Princess telling him that he can't fight them all alone. * Zark claims that this is the third time that Spectra (Galactor) has attacked Earth. * Joe's threat to blow up the Turtle King with a Bird Missile is changed to Jason claiming that he can get a laser bead on the ship and it'll be their last attack. Rather than Nambu chastising him, Zark comments "I believe that's what you said the last time, Jason". * Jun tricking Ken into admitting he wants to destroy the Turtle King is changed to Princess making a pun about "two heads being better than one" (in response to Mark wondering if the invaders are two-headed). Mark responds "Not on the same body!", with the following shot of Ken realizing Jun tricked him omitted. * Jun and Jinpei's dialogue about the tunnel is changed to a voice-over from Mark about the Space Terrapin possibly atacking their underwater base, followed by Princess and Jason noting that there's no sign of the mecha on the scanners. * Civilian deaths at the defense base were excised. * Instead of Joe accusing Ken of being afraid, Jason sarcastically says "We're going to play tag! Isn't that fun, Tiny?". * A sequence is added of Zark wondering where the Terrapin went, followed by him spotting it. * Instead of Ryu remarking that's frustrated and going to cry, Tiny remarks that the Terrapin is headed for "Storage Vault number 7". Rather than Jinpei saying that he'll cry too, Keyop stammers and mutters something about a wipeout. Jun asking Ken what to do is changed to Princess telling Keyop that he's not in charge. Jason then remarks that he agrees with Keyop to "wipe it out" and goes to hit the Bird Missle button, only to be stopped as Joe had been in the original version. * Instead of Ken ordering Ryu to move closer, Mark says "I think I know the answer!" and Jason responds "What's the question?". Mark then states they haven't located Spectra's base because the Terrapin IS the base, which Jason finds to be weird. The following scene with the team deciding who'll go with the leader plays out somewhat similar to the original, just with minor dialogue differences. * Before Mark and Princess enter the ship, dialogue is added where Mark orders Princess to check the upper levels while he'll check the lower ones. Princess responds that she'll check the "phaser control". * Mark and Princess do not beat up any goons as Ken and Jun did, after entering the Terrapin. Ken's line of "If we die, we die together" is changed to Mark telling Princess to be careful, and if she needs help to just "sing out". Princess responds "Thanks commander, but watch your own step!". * A brief shot of Ken contemplating the location of the uranium was edited out. * Galactor's laser is referred to as a "Prismatic reflector". * When the team enters the Terrapin, a voice-over from Zark is added, with him worrying over them and speaking of what terrible danger they'll all be in. * The commander brags of the Terrapin being the most powerful ship in the Crab Nebulae, as he discovers the team. Instead of Ken realizing that they're too late, Mark yells "We're getting tired of your invasions!" at the commander. Keyop then shouts "Pain in neck!", and instead of realizing that they'll have to disobey orders, Jason remarks that they'll have to use "The Rotor Force". Instead of the commander wondering who the team is, he brags that he'll capture them and bring them back to Spectra's galaxy. * The "White shadow" speech is eliminated, with Mark instead saying "Hate to disappoint your ruler, but you can take him this message just for laughs!". Keyop then adds "Bug off!". Ken and Jinpei's next lines are removed, including the name of the technique that the team uses (Tornado, or "Whirlwind Pyramid" in this adaptation). * Team-on-goon violence was heavily censored, particularly the part where two Galactor soldiers fall out of the porthole of the Turtle King. The cuts are noticeable due to the choppy breaks in the instrumental Gatchaman theme, along with the footage. Zark explains in a voice-over that the sound of Mark's "Sonic Boomerang" has given the goons a temporary concussion. The panning shot of the team among dead goon bodies is also left out. * Zoltar (Katse) consults "The Great Spirit" (X), who tells him to instruct the commander to destroy the Space Terrapin. The commander is given the name of "Gorok", while he was unnamed in the original Gatchaman. * When the team is thrown about in the ship, Zark narrates that the team only has a few seconds left and may have to transmute to the "Fiery Phoenix" mode. Zark explains that it requires full use of the team's cerebonic powers and should only be a last result. * The sequence of the team contemplating whether or not to use the Phoenix's Firebird Effect was cut, with Mark immediately telling them to prepare to transmute. * The narration at the end is changed to Zark ensuring the viewers that it'll take 24 hours for the Phoenix to return to its normal state. * Tiny and Jason have different voice actors for this episode than the ones they have for the rest of the adaptation: Jason is voiced by David Joliffe (as opposed to Ronnie Schell) and Tiny is voiced by Ronnie Schell (as opposed to Alan Dinehart). The full cast of actors for the episode is also credited, while later episodes only credit the voice actors for G-Force and Zoltar. G-Force: Guardians of Space: "The Robot Stegosaur" * Director Anderson is referred to as a "delegate from Scandinavia" at the ISO meeting. * The Turtle King is renamed "The Robot Stegosaur". * Dr. Brighthead (Nambu) claims that Galactor (Katse) is an alien from space who has come to conquer Earth, and has established a base on the planet. Instead of the "white shadow" speech, Brighthead states that G-Force is a team of five young agents, all smart "and with good backgrounds in science". He then says "They're tough, and they can fly". * Dr. Brighthead is the one that narrates during the team's introduction, instructing them to go meet each other. The team members also have brief added dialogue. The Bird Style names are not mentioned at all in the dialogue, although the G- designations are kept. Ace (Ken) has added dialogue via thoughts when he docks his plane in the Phoenix. Hoot-Owl (Ryu) then says "That does it! All present and accounted for." * Dirk does not threaten to blow up the enemy mecha with a Bird Missile, as Joe had. Instead, the scene jumps from Ace saying "Roger" to Dr. Brighthead explaining that their mission is not to fight. The scene with Jinpei getting Galactor's name wrong was also cut, presumably for time purposes or out of difficulty at being able to find suitable replacement dialogue. * Jinpei and Jun's dialogue about the Turtle King traveling through the tunnel is changed to Hoot-Owl stating that he believes that the tunnel leads to a defense base. * Joe accusing Ken of being afraid is changed to Dirk stating "I hope you're making the right decision, Ace!" with added dialogue from Ace being "I hope so too, Dirk." * Instead of Ryu saying "I'm so frustrated, I think I'm going to cry!", Hoot-Owl asks Aggie why she wants to risk her life and states that he'll go with Ace. Jinpei's response of "I'm going to cry too" is changed to Peewee insisting that Hooty's needed in the ship and that he'll go instead. Jun asking "Ken, what can we do?" is changed to Aggie telling Ace that the ship is full of uranium and that she's the one in charge of dangerous substances. * Rather than Joe saying "Now that's the Ken I know" when Ken orders Ryu to bring the ship closer, Dirk excitedly states "The two of us will fly there!". Instead of Ken responding that they'll only smash the ship's eyes, Ace refuses for Dirk to come and states that Aggie's right about dangerous substances. * The entire sequence of Ken deciding who will come with him is cut. The moments cut include Ken refusing to let Jinpei come along, as well as Joe insisting that he'll come only for Jun to state that she'll go since she's the explosives expert. Jinpei then teases Jun about her crush. Instead, in this adaptation, Ace readily decides that Aggie will be going with him inside the mecha. * "Bird Flight!" is changed to "G-Force, Fly!". * Dialogue is added when Ace and Aggie fly, with Ace ordering her "Head for the ventilator shaft!". * Instead of the line about dying together, Ace tells Aggie that she may have saved his life with her yo-yo. Aggie responds "You owe me one". Dialogue is then added when she flies up, with her telling Ace that she'll look for the uranium up there. Added dialogue from Ace has him respond that he'll look for the uranium "down there", as he flies down. * When Aggie spots a laser, dialogue is added of her musing about it and realizing that the ship flies due to it. * The Stegosaur commander assumes G-Force's ship is part of Earth's defense force, and says he won't let them interfere with Galactor's attack force. The red laser is referred to as "Galactor's invincible ruby red beam". * When Aggie messes around with the wires of a computer, expository dialogue is added to have her thinking about switching the wires. * Instead of Ken stating that they're too late, Ace realizes that Galactor's men are human. While Jinpei responds that it's now his turn to be in the spotlight, Peewee states that the men being human makes their job easier. Joe and Dirk's comments about having to disobey orders are relatively similar (other than there being a reference to "an alien has humans helping him" in this version). * Rather than simply asking the team who they are, the Stegosaur commander shouts "Who are you brats and why are you dressed in those strange, bird-like costumes?". * The "White shadow" speech is adapted to Ace saying "There are five of us, but at times we fly as one. We guard space and defend the Earth from attackers from space!". Rather than Jinpei giving their name as the Science Ninja Team, Peewee adds "We fight for justice throughout the Milky Way!". Ken's line of "United, we are Gatchaman!" is changed to "What's our name? Our name is G-Force!". "Ninja Technique: Tornado Fighter" is changed to "G-Force, we're a tornado!". * After the team defeat Galactor's men, a panning shot showing all of the dead goons is cut. * Added dialogue has the Stegosaur commander begging forgiveness of Galactor, before Galactor realizes that he has failed. * X tells Katse to not think of the Science Ninjas as mere children and that until they destroy them, they'll never be able to rule the world. In comparison, Computer tells Galactor that G-Force agents are young but that their power is great enough to ruin their plan. * Instead of the narrator explaining that the commander pushed the button to set the explosion, the commander has an internal monologue about how he did so. * When the team is thrown about in the ship, Ace exclaims that they didn't clear and are trapped in the Stegosaur. * Rather than a series narrator, it's Ace that narrates at the end, telling Galactor that "G-Force is alive and well and we're on your trail!". Animation Errors *When the team is shown on the God Phoenix after receiving Nambu's orders, Ken is initally depicted standing while Joe is shown sitting next to Jun. In the next shot, Ken is the one seated next to Jun while Joe stands. *Jun's Bird Style is mistakenly colored to have long sleeves in some shots. Gallery '' G01JP.png|Title card Turtle king 1.png|The turtle king stealing the uranium Episode 1 Jun.png Tornado technique 1.png Tornado technique 2.png -philosophy-raws--Gatchaman--001--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1440X1080-.png Sosai x and katse episode 1.png Turtle king 2.png Jinpei.png Gold phoenix.png Turtle king 3.png Anderson.png -philosophy-raws--Gatchaman--001--BDRIP--Hi10P FLAC--1440X1080-.mkv snapshot 10.18 -2016.07.16 04.33.19-.png Turtle king head.png Fire bird debut.png '' Video Links *Watch Episode 1 on Hulu Category:Science Ninja Team Gatchaman episodes Category:Season 1